Let's Start All Over Again
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's baby. Natsu didn't know about it. Lucy broke up with Natsu. Natsu was going out with Lisanna. (Sorry for the bad summary, but please kindly read this story) RnR
1. Chapter 1

**CAUTION! Some characters are OOC (especially Lisanna, i made her as the antagonist)**

**I'm sorry if there are so many grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I do not owh the characters.**

**Well, i hope you like this boring story. :p**

"Levy-chaaaaaannnn…" Lucy called cutely as she walked to the blue haired little girl.

"Hi, Lu-chan.." Levy replied, smiling cutely.

"Levy chan..i think I need to go to the hospital. Do you mind to accompany me?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-can, are you sick? Sure, I'll come with you but, do you want me to tell Natsu that you're sick?" asked Levy.

Lucy shook her head "No, Levy..don't tell him, please" she begged.

"If you said so, Lu-chan" Levy replied as she stood up and took her bag from the table "Gajeel..i'll go with Lu-chan for a while, don't eat too much iron, okay?" Levy said to Gajeel as she waved her hands and Gajeel nodded while munching a bar of iron.

At the hospital.

"Doctor, is Lu-chan alright?" Levy asked to the doctor who was checking his document of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Your friend is fine, she just..pregnant. Congratulation to you, miss Lucy Heartfilia" Doctor said, smiling.

"Whaaaa-" Levy yelled in shock.

"Am I ? Really?" Lucy blinked in happiness, she fold her hands in front of her chest, her eyes were sparkling.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy said, she was confused because of her friend weird behavior. She was not supposed to be happy because she was pregnant and she hadn't married yet.

"Thank you, Doctor! Thank you!" Lucy said, holding the doctor's hands. The doctor smiling hesitantly as a big sweat dropped from his forehead.

Lucy and Levy got out from the hospital. They were on their way back to their beloved guild "Lu-chan..why are you so happy?" Levy asked, still felt curious.

"Because I am pregnant with Natsu's baby" she said with a sing-song voice.

"But you haven't married yet, Lu-chan.." a sweat dropped from Levy's head.

Lucy stopped "Ah! You're right!" her eyes widened in shock "But, I will get married soon" she said again and a smile appeared on her beautiful face once again.

"W-well..congratulation..t-then.." Levy smiled hesitantly. Another sweat dropped from her head again.

"But, Levy-chan.." Lucy gave a serious look to Levy.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't tell Natsu about it. Next month is our first anniversary, I want to make this pregnancy as a surprise for him.." Lucy said as they walked through the park.

Levy nodded "You've got my words" she said.

Next month, at the guild.

"Luceeee…" Natsu called, as he ran towards his beloved Lucy Heartfilia.

"Natsu..happy-"

"Lucy let's break up" Natsu said, interrupt Lucy's words.

"Eh? What?!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She could hear another guild members gasped.

"Let's break up.." Natsu said, this time he was serious. He gave Lucy a serious look that he never gave to anyone before.

"Ahaha, Natsu..That's an old joke you know.." Lucy said, burst into laugh.

"I am serious, Lucy.." Natsu said, still giving Lucy the same look.

Lucy stopped laughing "B-but..why?" Lucy asked as she hold Natsu's wirst.

"Lisanna has confessed her feelings to me and she asked the one I loved, it was between you and her..and I choose her. I'm sorry, Lucy..i think I've found my true love and that's not you, but Lisanna" Natsu said as she pull her hand away from Lucy and he left.

Lucy's eyes started to teary "Natsu..you're joking, right? Tell me you're joking, Natsu. TELL ME NATSU! TELL ME!" Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's arms again.

"Stop..being..childish..LUCEE!" Natsu said, yelled in the end as he thrown Lucy to the wall then he walked towards Lisanna.

Lucy's body hit the wall hardly that made her screaming in pain.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled as he ran towards Lucy to help her.

"Lu-chan..Lu-chan are you-..Oh my God.." Levy shocked of seeing Lucy was holding her stomach, Levy covered her mouth with her little hands, her eyes started to teary when she saw blood streaming on the floor and that was Lucy's blood "Gray! Please take her to the infirmary! Wendy, please heal Lu-chan!" Levy commanded as tears streaming on her cute face.

Natsu gasped in shock when he saw Lucy was bleeding 'L-Lucy?' he thought.

"You!" The blue-haored mage yelled while walking towards Natsu, tears was still streaming from her eyes "You..are..such a..Grrrr!" she growled then she left.

Natsu scratched her head "Well, Gajeel..your girlfriend is kinda scary" he said.

"Tch..shut up, Salamander. You'll regret it" Gajeel said as he following Levy to the infirmary.

"Make me, Iron" Natsu was ready to fight.

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza glared at Natsu "I understand that you wanted to broke up with her..but why did you have to push her like that? Think about it!" Erza gave Natsu another glare then she went to the infirmary.

Natsu gasped and sat down on the floor 'why did I have to do that?' he thought.

Lisanna came and put her hands on Natsu's shoulder "Hey babe.." Natsu looked up to his new girlfriend "What you've done is right..you don't have to regret it..she'll be okay. After all, she's a strong girl, right?" Lisanna asked as she cupped Natsu's cheek.

Natsu grinned hesitantly "Y-you're right babe..i just have a bad feeling about it but..it's okay now" he said then he stood up and gave Lisanna a big teddy hug.

Meanwhile in the infirmary..

Lucy was lying on the bed, her hands still holding her stomach. Tears kept streaming down her face while Wendy was healing her.

"Lucy..please stop crying.." Erza said sadly.

"It hurts, Erza..it hurts so much.." Lucy said while sobbing.

Suddenly Wendy stopped healing her and she gasped "What happened, Wendy?" Gray asked.

"L-Lucy-san..d-don't tell me you're..p-pregnant.." Wendy said, her eyes widened in horror.

Gajeel, Gray and Erza gasped in shock.

Lucy stopped crying for a while "T-that's right..i'm pregnant with Natsu's baby. I was about to tell Natsu about this, since today is our 1st anniversary but..he…" Lucy said then burst into tears again.

"You don't have to continue..Lucy..we all know it already.." Gray said while rubbing on Lucy's back.

"How's the baby, Wendy?" Lucy asked while sobbing.

Wendy lowered her head "I-I'm sorry Lucy-san..b-but I'm n-not sure if you want to hear about this.." Wendy said then she burst into tears.

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands "D-don't tell..m-me...".

Gray lowered his head "Tch.." Then he walked out from the infirmary.

"I-I'm sorry..L-Lucy-san.." were the last words Gray heard before he closed the door.

At the guild hall

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Gray yelled as he ran towards Natsu who was laughing with his new girlfriend.

Gray gave Natsu a big and hard punch on his face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Natsu growled angrily.

"YOU STUPID DENSE IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO PAY ON WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Gray growled as he gave Natsu another punches.

Natsu dodge on Gray's attack "W-wow wow..what happened? Lisanna said that what I've done to her was right.." he said.

"WHAT ?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! LUCY WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY INSIDE HER YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled angrily.

Natsu gasped "W-what ?" His eyes widened in shock.

"IDIOT!" Gray stopped, panting "She was pregnant with your baby but…but now..after what you've done…the baby is…" Suddenly a scream of pain was heard from the infirmary. That scream belongs to Lucy. That was the scariest scream that Natsu had ever heard..from Lucy. Gray fell on his knees, his body was shaking.

Natsu's eyes started to teary "Lucy..baby..my..baby.." he mumbled, his eyes widened in horror then he ran to the infirmary.

Natsu kicked the infirmary door "Lucee!" he yelled in pain.

Lucy gasped, her eyes widened in shock. She was scared if Natsu did something bad to her again.

"Get our from here!" Erza commanded to Natsu as she pulled out her sword.

"Don't wanna!" Natsu yelled and he ran towards Lucy.

"I said, GET OUT!" Erza yelled as she kicked Natsu on his stomach so that he was thrown from the infirmary.

"Leave Lu-chan alone, Natsu.." Levy said as she gave Natsu a dead glare then she closed the door.

"Natsu.." Lisanna called.

Natsu was sitting in front of the infirmary door he was crying 'what have I done..what have I done…' he thought.

Lisanna kneeled down and rubbing on Natsu's back "Natsu..you don't have to cry..everything is over, Natsu.." Lisanna said "Hey, Natsu. How about fishing with Happy? I think it's gonna be fun. Let's have fun" Lisanna said, trying to cheer Natsu up.

"Having fun, huh?" Natsu asked, his face still covered with his hair. Lisanna nodded.

"How can I having fun with you and Happy while Lucy is crying there because her baby, I mean, our baby is-" Natsu said, pointing his finger to the infirmary.

SLAP! Lisanna slap Natsu's cheek "Natsu..the baby is dead. Now you do not have that kind of relationship with that b*tch again and you don't have to take any responsibility because the baby is dead" Lisanna whispered.

"Shut your mouth, Lisanna. Lucy is not-" Natsu said angrily.

"You won't break my heart, right? You won't break my heart like what you did to Lucy..right Natsu?" Lisanna said teasingly as she cupped Natsu's cheek.

Natsu shut his eyes and squezzed it he didn't want to do the same mistake like what he did to Lucy but in his another side, he also didn't want to leave Lucy like that, not after everything that he did. He wanted to be with her. But he had no choise 'I'm sorry Luce..' he thought then he opened his eyes.

"Good, let's go to the fishing pole!" Lisanna said as she stood up and grabbed Natsu's arms. Natsu followed her.

Back to the infirmary..

Lucy was still crying in pain "My baby…Natsu.." she said while crying.

Erza hugged her in the order to comfort her beautiful blonde friend "Lucy..please stop crying..this is not good for you health..you have to take a rest" Erza said while hugging.

"I-I wanna go home..please..take me home.." Lucy begged.

"W-we'll take you home Lu-chan..Gajeel, would ya?" Levy said. Gajeel nodded then he carried Lucy on his back.

"Thanks, everyone.." Lucy said then she fell asleep on Gajeel's back.

**Review are very welcomed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning at Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's pov

"Natsu…Natsu…" I said while sleeping "NATSU!" I yelled in the end then I opened my tired eyes and I blink it twice. I took a deep breath "Just a dream, huh?" I mumbled. Suddenly Levy, Wendy and Erza got into my bedroom "Lucy..are you alright?!" they said, I could see panic in their eyes.

"I-I'm okay..i just got a bad dream last night. I was dreaming I got miscarriage..haha..such a weird dream right?" I said as I gave them my best smile.

Erza lowered her head "Lucy.." she mumbled.

"Right, I'll take shower now so we can get to the guild early I have to tell Natsu about my pregnancy. He must be very happy" I said with a smile still on my face but when I tried to got up "Ugh…" w-what is this ? My stomach..why is it so hurt? Oh my God..

"L-Lu-chan you have to rest.." Levy-chan said as sorrow appeared on her face.

My eyes widened as my body collapsed once again onto my bed "S-so..that's not..a dream..?" I mumbled then I felt tears streaming down from my eyes. I burst into tears. I screamed as I felt my stomach getting hurt and hurt and moooorreee huuurrrttt.

"We have to take the fetus out from her stomach!" Wendy said while crying.

"We have to take her to the hospital..Gray! Gajeel!" Erza said as she ran towards the door and she called the boys.

"No! No! Please don't! The baby is still alive! Please..my baby is not die..please.." I begged while sobbing and my hands still grabbing my stomach.

"We are sorry Bunny-girl..but we really have to take your fetus out from you.." Gajeel said.

"No..please don't.." I said then I saw Wendy gave me some magic that made my eyes getting heavier and heavier "Wendy..please…" then I closed my eyes. Everything turned black.

I opened my eyes again for the secont time in this morning and I saw a very bright light. I used my hands to covering my eyes then I saw a man with glassed on his eyes was standing beside me he was wearing a white clothes and holding something I don't know what it is but it looks like a big tweezers coloured in silver.

"Where am I ? Who are you?" I asked.

"Miss Heartfilia..i'm sorry you're in the hospital and I'm your doctor. I'm about to take your fetus out from your body. So, please be patient" He said then he insert the tweezers into my uterus.

And once again my eyes widened in horror "w-what..stop it! Doctor! Please stop it! My baby is not die! it is not die! please!" I said as tears streaming down from my eyes again. I could feel the cold from the tweezers inside my body. "Noooo!" I screamed. I felt my whole body was sweaty and I screamed in pain when the doctor put the tweezers with my fetus out from my body.

A few hours later..

"Lucy.." I heard Happy's sound.

'Happy..what is he doing here? Is Natsu also here?' I said in my mind without opened my eyes.

"I feel sorry about her…" Happy said again. He sounds sad.

"This all is Natsu's fault.." I heard Carla.

'Natsu..' I slowly opened my eyes when i heard his name.

"L-Lucy…!" Happy yelled then he jumped onto my chest and hugged me "Lucy I'm sorry I'm so so sorry.." he said while crying.

"S-sorry for what..Happy? This is not your fault.." I said, rubbing his head.

"B-but Natsu..-" he said, as he raised his head and show me his crying face.

I put my finger on Happy's lips "Sshhh… This is also not his fault, Happy..Don't worry.." I said then I turned my head to Levy-chan "Levy-chan…where's my..baby?" I said hesitantly.

Levy put a white box from the table "Here.." she said as she gave me the box.

Happy flew up when I was trying to got up. I took the box from Levy-chan's hands. A tears forming in my eyes as I hugged the box "My baby.." I mumbled.

Everyone lowered their head except Carla "W-we can bury your baby in the South Gate Park, below the sola tree.." she said, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Carlaa.." Wendy mumbled. Her eyes were teary.

I shook my head "No..I want to bury it in my house..so I can see my baby grow up as a beautiful flower everyday" I said as I removed my tears.

"I-I'll buy you a flowerpot then.." Gray said then he walked out from the hospital he was hiding his teary eyes.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

Erza nodded "But I have to talk to the doctor first" she said. I nodded.

At my Apartment.

"Lu-chan..will you be alright if I leave now?" Levy-chan asked me.

I nodded "It's okay Levy-chan..thank you" I said and gave her a small smile.

"O-okay..i'll take my leave now. Bye Lu-chan..take care" she said as she waved her hands and closed the door.

I looked at the door until it perfectly closed. Then I took a deep breath as I looked to the white box beside me and took it. "Now, nothing can take you away from mommy..don't be afraid my baby..mommy will protect you.." I said as I opened the box and took my dead fetus out from the box then I put it in the flowerpot. Then I put the flowerpot in the window beside my bed.

I smiled "I put you here so you can get enough sunlight and I'll gave you water everyday.." I said.

Three weeks later..

I kept myself in my apartment everyday since I got back from the hospital. I didn't go to the guild and I didn't do any job. I just kept myself in my apartment with Carol, my baby. She was growing up to be a beautiful pink coloured flower. Pink, of course pink. That's her daddy's hair colour.

Wendy, Levy, Erza and sometimes Gray always came to my apartment everyday.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is there?" I asked.

"It's me, Gray" He said.

"Oh, please come in.."

"Hi Lucy! How are you?" Gray greeted as he opened my bedroom's door.

"Hi Gray, I'm fine..thank you.." I said, smiling.

"How's Carol?" he asked.

"She has grown to be a beautiful and healty flowers..look!" I replied as I gave Carol to Gray.

He took it "You're so beautiful.." Gray said. I smiled.

"Uhm..Gray, how's Natsu?" I asked.

"Oh? H-he looks fine with Lisanna.." he replied hesitantly.

I lowered my head and smiling. "Lucy.." Gray called.

I lifted my head "What is it ?".

"I think it's your time to get back to the guild..everyone is missing you.." He said and smiling hesitantly.

I closed my eyes "I think you're right..i'll come to the guild tomorrow" I said, smiling brightly.

Gray grinned as he put Carol back to the window "Oh, Lucy.." he took something from his back "Here..for you.." He gave me a bag of fertilizer "It could make Carol grow faster..i bought it when I was on my way to home from my mission yesterday" he said, scratching his head.

"Woaahh..you're so kind. Thanks Gray" I said, grinning.

"Well, anytime Lucy.." he replied hesitantly "Yosh, I'll back to the guild now. I'll tell everyone that you'll come tomorrow" he said as he walked out from my bedroom.

I nodded "Thank you" I said.

"Look Carol ! What uncle Gray brought to you. This is a fertilizer" I said to Carol, smiling.

The next day…

I got up from my bed "Good morning Carol.." I said to Carol, smiling. Then I went to the bathroom, I took a quick bath and prepared myself to got back to the guild "Perfect" I said while looking at my reflection on the mirror. I wore a cute pink tanktop, black short skirt, my combat boots, and my usual waistband. I put my whip and keys on my waistband. I didn't tied my hair this time. I wanted to made something new.

"Carol, mommy will go to the guild today. I'll not take too long time" I said while I gave Carol water and fertilizer that Gray brought to me yesterday. Then, walked out from my bedroom "I'll be back" I said to Carol while waving my hand.

"This is gonna be a good day..this is gonna be a good day.." I hummed while walking to the guild.

"Aaahh..finally" I arrived at the Guild, I took a deep breath "Hmm.. I miss this scent.." I said then I opened the guild doors.

"WELCOME BACK LUCY!" everyone cheered. I gasped in shock "E-everyone.." I mumbled.

Mirajane ran towards me and hugged me "Welcome back Lucy..oh I missed you so much.." she said.

"I missed you too Mira-san.." I said and hugged her back.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy!" another guild members jumped in unison to hug me.

"Get awaaayyy!" Cana yelled as she thrown a wine barrel towards them and she hugged me "Lucy ! Where have you been..i missed you so much.." she said, tears forming In her eyes.

"I-I missed you to Cana..ehehe" I said, smiling hesitantly. Then she broke the hug "Come on, get in Lucy..tell me about your Carol.." she said, as she grabbed my wrist. I nodded and followed her.

"Welcome back, Lu-chan" Levy said. She was sitting on the bar with Gajeel.

"Tadaima Levy-chan.." I said, smiling.

"Gajeel" Levy called then Gajeel got up from his seat and walked away.

"Good boy" Levy said, smiling to Gajeel. I took my seat.

"Lucy..how's Carol?" Erza asked.

"I heard from Gray that Carol has been growing up to be a beautiful pink flower, is that right? Ohh I really want to see her.." Cana asked, her eyes were sparkling.

I nodded "Carol is-…" I heard Mirajane gasped, she was staring at the guild doors, her eyes widened in shock. I turned my head to my back.

"Lucy.." Lisanna called "Welcome back..here for you.." She said as she gave me flowers..a beautiful..pink- my face became pale, my eyes widened, my body was shaking but then I stood up.

"LISANNAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter is kinda boring..**

Normal POV

"LISANNAAAAA!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Lisanna and made her fell on the ground. Lucy jumped onto Lisanna and about to punch her face.

But suddenly, Elfman was standing behind Lucy. He was on his beast form. He gripped Lucy's neck and lifted her whole body up "Try to hurt..my sister.. I'LL KILL YOU!" he growled as he tightened his grip on Lucy's neck.

"LUCY!" Mirajane yelled "Let her go, Elfman!" she begged. But Elfman didn't let Lucy go.

The guild doors opened "Natsu!" Lisanna cried as she ran towards Natsu and hugged him.

Natsu's eyes widened "What happened?" he asked.

"Natsu..help me..help me..Lucy is trying to kill me" Lisanna said as tears streaming down her face.

"Elfman! Let her go! She's our nakama, you can't kill her!" Mirajane yelled.

"Whoever is trying to hurt my sister..i'll kill them.." Elfman said once again. Lucy was breathless, she was panting, she couldn't breath.

"Let her go, Elfman!" Master yelled from the second floor.

Elfman growled then he thrown Lucy to the ground and back to his man form. Lucy ran towards Carol and picked her from the floor "My baby..my baby..it's okay..it's okay..mommy is here..don't worry.." she said as she hugged Carol.

Master walked towards Lucy "Lucy..my child-.." he called as he reached his hands to Lucy's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH MY CAROL!" Lucy yelled her eyes was full of tears then she ran out from the guild, hands still hugging Carol.

Natsu's POV

I was standing in front of Fairy Tail guild. I was getting ready to face another day in Fairy Tail, without Lucy but Lisanna. Damn! I don't want Lisanna, I want Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Luucccyyyy!

"LUCY!" my eyes widened as I heard Mirajane called Lucy's name. 'Lucy..s-she's here..she's back!' I said in my mind as a grin appeared in my face.

I opened the doors "Natsu!" Lisanna ran towards me and hugged me tightly. My grin disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the guild. There were Lucy and Elfman, Elfman was gripping on Lucy's neck and the other guild members were watching them. Then I looked at the other side, there were flowers on the floor, and here, Lisanna was hugging me and crying.

"Natsu..help me..help me..Lucy is trying to kill me" she said while sobbing. 'What?!' I thought, I was shock, I couldn't speak.

"Elfman! Let her go! She's our nakama, you can't kill her!" Mirajane yelled.

"Whoever is trying to hurt my sister..i'll kill them.." growled Elfman.

'Lucy wants to kill Lisanna?! That's impo-'

"Let her go, Elfman!" Master yelled from the second floor.

Elfman growled then he thrown Lucy to the ground and back to his man form. Lucy ran and picked the flowers from the floor "My baby..my baby..it's okay..it's okay..mommy is here..don't worry.." she said as she hugged the flowers.

'Flowers? Baby ? The flowers are her baby ?'

Master walked towards Lucy "Lucy..my child-.." he called as he reached his hands to Lucy's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH MY CAROL!" Lucy yelled.

'Carol? What the hell is happening in this earth!? I think my brain is going to explode! It's too confusing'

Then I saw Lucy ran towards me. no, not me, but the doors 'Damn doors!'. She ran out from the guild as she hugged the flowers.

"Anyone, please tell me what happened?!" I asked to my friends.

Lisanna broke her hug "L-Lucy wants to kill me.." she said, still sobbing.

"STOP LYING LISANNA!" Erza yelled from the bar "YOU!" Erza pointing her finger towards me "m-me?" I asked, my eyes blinked twice.

"YES YOU ! NATSU DRAGNEEL! THIS ALL IS HAPPENING BECAUSE OF YOU ! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO LUCY! SHE IS GOING CRAZY! HER BABY WAS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled then she fell on her knees and burst into tears.

"Erza-san..calm down.." Juvia said as she trying to calm her down.

I looked down at Lisanna. She was smirking evily "You…" I growled.

"What? do you want to punch me..Natsu? my darling?" she asked as she cupped my cheek and trying to kiss my lips.

"Tch.." I turned back before she kissed me and walked away from Fairy Tail guild 'SHIT!' I screamed in my mind. I didn't know what should I do. I should've not choose Lisanna. 'This all is my fault!' Then I ran to the woods.

End of POV

Meanwhile in another side of Magnolia, a blonde boy was walking through the crowds 'Natsu-san..i'll meet Natsu-san soon..my cousin..my only family..' he thought.

Suddenly a beautiful blonde girl who was holding flowers on her hands hit him "Hey! Watch your step!" he yelled to the girl.

The blonde girl turned back "G-gomenasai" she said, she was crying. 'E-eh..she's crying?' he thought.

Then the blonde girl ran away "W-WAIT!" the blonde boy called her.

The girl stopped "Wait..are you crying?" he asked the girl.

The blonde girl shook her head "I-I'm okay..i-I have to go..i'm sorry.." she said then she went.

"Hey wait!" the blonde boy grabbed the blonde girl's shoulder "I-I'm sorry..that was my fault..i-I didn't watch my step.." he said. The blonde girl lowered her head "Hey..may I help you?" the blonde boy asked again.

The blonde girl burst into tears. She was crying loudly. Louder than a baby.

"H-hey! Stop crying! Stop crying! O-okay..this all is my fault..hey ! hey!" the blonde boy panicked. Then he looked around and he saw everyone was staring at him. The blonde boy laughing hesitantly as he scratched his head then he took the blonde girl to the nearest café.

A few minutes later..

"Thank you, you're so kind.." A blonde girl said as she took a spoon of ice cream.

"Yeah and you're such a pain in the ass.." the blonde boy replied lazily.

"Excuse me, this is a glass of water that you ordered.." the maid said as she put a glass of water onto the table.

"Thanks.." Then blonde boy said then he put the flowers into the glass.

The blonde girl blinked "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, because I think that flowers is important to you.." he said, The blonde girl gulped "Hey, what's your name? My name is Sting Eucliff and I'm a light dragon slayer" The blonde boy said, smiling brightly.

"M-my name is Lucy Heartfilia, celestial spirit mage..nice to meet you, Sting-san" she said hesitantly.

"Lucy Heartfilia..such a beautiful name" Sting said as he took a spoon of omelet.

Lucy blushed "T-thank you.. Oh, and it's Carol..my baby" she said as she ponting her finger towards the flowers. Sting choked. "H-hey..are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Y-your baby? That flowers?" Sting asked.

Lucy nodded then she told him everything that happened earlier. Everything that happened to her, to her pregnancy, and to the love of her life.

"Ooooooohhhh…you know Natsu Dragneel?" Sting asked.

"Y-yes..he is my ex boyfriend" Lucy asked, lowered her head.

"I see..i'm his cousin!" Sting said as he show his best grin.

"H-his cousin?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Sting nodded "And I can't believe that my cousin is such a bastard.." he said as he leaned his body to the seat backrest "Oh..and that mark.." Sting said, pointing his finger to Lucy's neck.

Lucy touch the mark which Natsu gave to her as a mate mark "Yes..this is from Natsu.." she said calmly.

"How stupid my cousin is..the first generation of dragon slayer should've not leave his mate or he will never found his mate anymore.." Sting said.

"What ? Why ?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because dragons only have one mate in their life..didn't Natsu tell you about it?"

"Yes he did, but then he broke up with me and said that he has found his truly mate.." Lucy said as she lowered her head.

"Good then.." Sting replied.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"He has found his truly mate, that means I can claim you as my mate.." Sting said, grinning widely.

Lucy giggled then she stood up and took Carol from the glass "I have to get back to my house..thank you for the treat, Natsu's cousin" she said playfully.

"Hey..don't call me like that.." Sting pouted as he stood up "Let me take you home..it's late already.." he said.

Lucy looked out to the window "Ah..you're right..".

Then the two blondes mage walked together to Lucy's apartment.

At Lucy's apartment..

"So..is this your house?" Sting asked.

Lucy nodded "Yes, please come to visit next time" she said, smiling.

Sting blushed "O-of course..Thank you.." he stuttered.

"Oh, Sting..you said that you want to meet Natsu right?" Lucy asked.

"Uh..yes..do you know where is he?"

"Uhm..i don't know where is he since I'm not his girlfriend anymore..but you can find him at the Fairy Tail guild tomorrow.." Lucy said, smiling cutely.

"Will you come to the Fairy Tail guild tomorrow?" Sting asked.

"Me? Uhm..i'm not sure-.."

"I'll meet you at your house then..bye Lucy.." Sting said, interrupted Lucy's words. Then he ran away as he waved his hands.

"O- Hey! Wait!" Lucy yelled but it was too late. Sting has run too far.

'Lucy Heartfilia, huh? Interesting..' Sting thought as he ran through Magnolia.

The next day at Fairy Tail guild..

Levy was sitting on her corner with Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Mirajane.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's bad behavior.." Mirajane said, she looks sad.

The other girls lowered her head. "Juvia is wondering how's Lucy-san is.." Juvia said.

Suddenly the guild doors opened "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled in shock.

"Hi guys.." greeted Lucy as she walked towards her friends.

"How do you feel, Lucy?" asked Erza.

"I'm feeling so much better..thanks" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Lucy..i'm sorry-" Mirajane said.

"It's okay, Mira-san..i've forgotten it anyway" Lucy said.

"How's Carol?" asked Cana.

"Uhm..she's okay.." Lucy replied.

Then the guild doors opened again "Look who is coming.." Wakaba said, disturbed.

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled as she looked at Natsu with Lisanna. Natsu looks gloomy.

"Lu-chan are you alright with this?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded "I'm okay..Levy-chan..uhm by the way..i've meet Natsu's cousin yesterday.." She said quietly.

The girls gasped "N-Natsu's cousin?" they said in unison.

Lucy nodded and put her finger in front of her lips "Shhh..it's a secret.." Then Lucy told everything about Sting.

"Oooohh…looks like he has fallen in love with you, Lu-chan.." Levy cheered, her eyes were sparkling.

"N-no..that is not like that.." Lucy said, smiling hesitantly.

"Fall in love at the first sight..Juvia is envy with Lucy-san.." Juvia said, her eyes turned into heart.

"N-no…stop it stop it.." Lucy said then the girls stopped "I-it's not..like..that.." she said, blushing.

"Kyaaaaa Lu-chan is blushing! Kawaaiiiiii" Levy yelled in happiness she was in her fangirling mode. She was happy because finally her best friend has move on.

Meanwhile in the other side of Fairy Tail guild Natsu was staring at Lucy and her friends. He heard every words that they said 'Lucy..' he mumbled in his mind.

"So, Natsu when will you mark me as yours?" Lisanna asked but Natsu didn't hear. Lisanna waved her hands "Hello..Natsu!" she called.

Natsu blinked "Uh..Oh..yes?" he asked.

Lisanna sighed "Natsu..do you need me to drive those girls away?" she asked, smirking evily.

"Don't you dare!" Natsu said, almost yelled.

"Ouch Natsu you're so mean to me..my heart is hurt.." Lisanna yelled sadly as she put her hands on her chest.

"O-oi what are you doing?!" Natsu asked panickly.

"Tch..they're so disgusting.." pouted Macao.

Natsu staring at Macao for a while then back to Lisanna 'This girl! I've got enough!' he said angrily in his mind.

He was about to explode but suddenly the guild doors opened by a blonde boy, Sting Eucliff.

"Excume me, is this Fairy Tail ? I'm looking for my cousin, Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer" he yelled.

Lucy jerked then she hid her face with Levy's book.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

Sting staring at Natsu for a while then he mentioned Natsu's scarf "Natsu Dragneel ? Are you Natsu Dragneel?" Sting asked, his eyes widened in excitement.

Natsu raised one of his eyebrows "Who are you ? What do you want with me?" he asked once again.

"Aah..Natsu-san I finally found you! It's me, Sting Eucliff. I'm your cousin!" Sting said.

"What?! Are you kidding me I have no cou-"

Sting loked around the guild "Lucy! Lucy is that you ?!" he yelled in excitement.

"Hey!" Natsu called as he staring at Sting who was walking towards Lucy.

Levy took her book from Lucy "Levy-chaaaaann!" Lucy pouted.

"Lucy!" Sting called. He was standing in front of Lucy.

Lucy stood up "H-hi Sting..how are y-you?" she asked.

Sting hugged Lucy "Lucy..i missed you.." he said as he gave Natsu an evil smirk.

Lucy shocked and blushed "E-eh..".

"Tch..that bastard.." Natsu pouted then he ran towards Sting and Lucy and gave Sting a big punch on his face "Get away from my Lucyyyy!" he yelled.

Sting thrown onto the ground, his hands were holding his cheek "Natsu-san.." he mumbled.

"Get away from Lucy! She is my mate!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy gasped. Sting stood up "Didn't you have found your truly mate, my cousin?" Sting asked, smirking evily.

Natsu gasped, his eyes widened. "I'm right, huh?" Sting said, embracing Lucy by her shoulder.

"You…" Natsu growled and about to gave Sting another punch.

"Stop it, Natsu!" Lucy yelled, Natsu stopped "You have Lisanna already..just..get back to Lisanna!" she said then she turned back and walked out from the guild with Sting.

"B-but Lucy-.."

"No buts, Natsu!" Lucy said through her shoulder and left Natsu.

Natsu fell on his knees and his face was facing the ground "Lucy…" he said, tears streaming from his eyes.

Sting&Lucy..

Sting and Lucy were sitting at the park "Lucy.." Sting called, staring to the sky.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, staring at Sting.

Sting sighed "I'm sorry for what happened earlier.." he said.

"Oh, nevermind about it, Sting. That's fine.." Lucy said, smiling hesitantly.

Sting turned his face to Lucy "Lucy..".

Lucy was staring at Sting's eyes "huh?" she asked.

"Will you..be..my..mate?" he asked.

Lucy face the ground "Sting-.."

"My heart.." Sting said, Lucy looked at Sting "My heart has chose you, Lucy..".

"But.."

"I promise, Lucy..if you were mine, I would never hurt you, I would never leave you like what Natsu did to you, I would tell everyone that you're the only one that I could ever want. So please don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide you Into these open arms that long to surround you, Lucy…" Sting said as he kneel down and opened his arms. **(I got these words from 'if you were mine' lyrics XD)**

"Sting..that's so sweet..but-.." Suddenly Sting stood up and kissed Lucy on her lips.

Lucy broke the kiss "Sting..".

"Lucy..".

.

.

.

.

.

**Guys, ****i will go on vacation for a month ! and that means i will not able to make any chapters..**

**But i promise i will update as soon as posible when i'm back.**

**Thank you ~**


End file.
